Forum:Crash Report (Hexxit - Joining Hamachi Server)
I've had this issue a couple times trying to log into my server on Minecraft using the Recommended version of Hexxit. I'm running my server and connecting through Hamachi, and when I log in I seem to crash moments after everything starts to load up. Previously I fixed this by using the server console to teleport myself to my friend the moment I joined, but as my friend is not online at the moment I cannot do this. (And the reason my friend is no longer online, is they are having the same crashing-when-joining issue.) The server itself does not crash, only my Minecraft/Hexxit client does. Here is the crash log associated. ---- Minecraft Crash Report ---- // Ouch. That hurt :( Time: 9/1/15 12:57 AM Description: Unexpected error java.lang.NullPointerException at net.minecraft.client.renderer.tileentity.TileEntityRenderer.func_76950_a(SourceFile:90) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.RenderGlobal.func_72713_a(RenderGlobal.java:520) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.EntityRenderer.func_78471_a(EntityRenderer.java:1220) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.EntityRenderer.func_78480_b(EntityRenderer.java:987) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_71411_J(Minecraft.java:871) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.run(Minecraft.java:760) at java.lang.Thread.run(Unknown Source) A detailed walkthrough of the error, its code path and all known details is as follows: --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Head -- Stacktrace: at net.minecraft.client.renderer.tileentity.TileEntityRenderer.func_76950_a(SourceFile:90) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.RenderGlobal.func_72713_a(RenderGlobal.java:520) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.EntityRenderer.func_78471_a(EntityRenderer.java:1220) -- Affected level -- Details: Level name: MpServer All players: 1 total; [EntityClientPlayerMPl='MpServer', x=-9.37, y=65.62, z=139.02] Chunk stats: MultiplayerChunkCache: 345 Level seed: 0 Level generator: ID 00 - default, ver 1. Features enabled: false Level generator options: Level spawn location: World: (-204,64,236), Chunk: (at 4,4,12 in -13,14; contains blocks -208,0,224 to - 193,255,239), Region: (-1,0; contains chunks -32,0 to -1,31, blocks -512,0,0 to -1,255,511) Level time: 4195264 game time, 904546 day time Level dimension: 0 Level storage version: 0x00000 - Unknown? Level weather: Rain time: 0 (now: false), thunder time: 0 (now: false) Level game mode: Game mode: survival (ID 0). Hardcore: false. Cheats: false Forced entities: 156 total; ['Naevera'/154353, l='MpServer', x=-9.37, y=65.62, z=139.02, EntityChocoboYellowChocobo'/154403, l='MpServer', x=-24.28, y=64.00, z=143.28, EntityEndermanl='MpServer', x=-29.95, y=28.59, z=138.14, EntityEndermanl='MpServer', x=-29.95, y=29.00, z=137.17, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=-20.66, y=68.00, z=82.50, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=-20.50, y=17.00, z=183.97, EntityCreeperl='MpServer', x=-17.59, y=28.00, z=173.00, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=-22.69, y=21.00, z=170.50, EntityItem l='MpServer', x=-22.38, y=64.13, z=142.56, EntityCreeper l='MpServer', x=-2.50, y=43.00, z=60.50, EntitySkeletonl='MpServer', x=-17.69, y=25.00, z=196.66, EntityWolfl='MpServer', x=-3.31, y=65.00, z=158.94, EntitySkeletonl='MpServer', x=-15.50, y=48.00, z=96.50, EntityBat l='MpServer', x=-8.82, y=23.38, z=162.91, EntityBatl='MpServer', x=-4.41, y=48.61, z=185.22, EntityIteml='MpServer', x=-10.88, y=65.13, z=153.41, EntityCreeperl='MpServer', x=-2.50, y=29.00, z=160.50, EntityCreeperl='MpServer', x=-8.00, y=44.00, z=211.50, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=9.66, y=68.00, z=63.50, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=11.50, y=44.00, z=62.50, EntitySheep l='MpServer', x=13.47, y=64.00, z=143.66, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=4.50, y=13.00, z=159.50, EntitySkeletonl='MpServer', x=9.69, y=29.00, z=140.66, EntityPolarBearBear'/154371, l='MpServer', x=-100.00, y=106.00, z=59.00, EntitySkeleton l='MpServer', x=-77.44, y=12.00, z=100.56, EntityEndermanl='MpServer', x=-80.69, y=12.00, z=99.72, EntityCreeperl='MpServer', x=-48.22, y=59.00, z=68.88, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=-49.66, y=71.00, z=86.56, EntityCreeper l='MpServer', x=-47.34, y=21.00, z=69.56, EntityCreeperl='MpServer', x=-33.45, y=20.47, z=61.75, EntitySkeletonl='MpServer', x=-46.50, y=48.00, z=73.50, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=-44.50, y=21.00, z=72.50, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=-47.50, y=48.00, z=73.50, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=-46.53, y=48.00, z=78.68, EntitySkeletonl='MpServer', x=-35.50, y=33.00, z=84.50, EntityCreeper l='MpServer', x=-34.50, y=78.00, z=130.50, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=-34.44, y=47.00, z=200.06, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=-32.50, y=52.00, z=218.50, EntityPolarBearBear'/154395, l='MpServer', x=-21.59, y=67.00, z=61.69, EntitySkeleton l='MpServer', x=-25.94, y=17.00, z=72.44, EntityBatl='MpServer', x=- 32.00, y=27.15, z=82.21, EntityBatl='MpServer', x=-31.44, y=29.47, z=81.71, EntityBat l='MpServer', x=-29.33, y=33.09, z=82.01, EntityPaintingl='MpServer', x=83.06, y=18.00, z=106.00, EntityPaintingl='MpServer', x=88.00, y=18.00, z=81.06, EntityEaglel='MpServer', x=76.24, y=95.99, z=85.65, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=70.50, y=67.00, z=88.31, EntityPaintingl='MpServer', x=85.94, y=32.50, z=9.00, EntityPaintingl='MpServer', x=105.50, y=18.00, z=106.06, EntityTFNagaSegment l='MpServer', x=0.00, y=0.00, z=0.00, EntityPaintingl='MpServer', x=93.06, y=32.50, z=3.50, EntityPaintingl='MpServer', x=110.50, y=17.50, z=87.06, EntityTFNagaSegmentl='MpServer', x=0.00, y=0.00, z=0.00, EntityPaintingl='MpServer', x=110.00, y=18.00, z=81.06, EntityTFNagaSegmentl='MpServer', x=0.00, y=0.00, z=0.00, EntityTFNagaSegmentl='MpServer', x=0.00, y=0.00, z=0.00, EntityPainting l='MpServer', x=101.00, y=18.00, z=91.94, EntityPaintingl='MpServer', x=102.94, y=18.00, z=89.00, EntityTFNagaSegmentl='MpServer', x=0.00, y=0.00, z=0.00, EntityPaintingl='MpServer', x=83.50, y=32.50, z=34.94, EntityTFNagaSegment l='MpServer', x=0.00, y=0.00, z=0.00, EntityTFNagaSegmentl='MpServer', x=0.00, y=0.00, z=0.00, EntityPaintingl='MpServer', x=95.00, y=18.00, z=116.94, EntityPaintingl='MpServer', x=93.06, y=32.50, z=28.00, EntityTFNagaSegment l='MpServer', x=0.00, y=0.00, z=0.00, EntityPaintingl='MpServer', x=83.50, y=32.50, z=34.94, EntityPaintingl='MpServer', x=87.06, y=32.50, z=10.00, EntityPaintingl='MpServer', x=82.50, y=32.50, z=17.94, EntityPainting l='MpServer', x=90.00, y=33.00, z=11.94, EntityTFNagaSegmentl='MpServer', x=0.00, y=0.00, z=0.00, EntityPaintingl='MpServer', x=87.06, y=32.50, z=8.50, EntityTFNagaSegmentl='MpServer', x=0.00, y=0.00, z=0.00, EntityPainting l='MpServer', x=81.06, y=32.50, z=9.00, EntityTFNagaSegmentl='MpServer', x=0.00, y=0.00, z=0.00, EntityPaintingl='MpServer', x=89.00, y=32.50, z=6.06, EntityTFNagaSegmentl='MpServer', x=0.00, y=0.00, z=0.00, EntityPainting l='MpServer', x=95.00, y=18.00, z=116.94, EntityPaintingl='MpServer', x=83.06, y=18.00, z=106.00, EntityPaintingl='MpServer', x=88.00, y=18.00, z=81.06, EntityPaintingl='MpServer', x=106.06, y=32.50, z=6.00, EntityBat l='MpServer', x=15.25, y=15.10, z=187.25, EntityPaintingl='MpServer', x=109.50, y=32.50, z=3.06, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=8.31, y=11.69, z=185.69, EntityPaintingl='MpServer', x=102.94, y=32.50, z=10.50, EntityBatl='MpServer', x=0.72, y=49.10, z=189.75, EntityPaintingl='MpServer', x=100.06, y=32.50, z=6.50, EntitySkeletonl='MpServer', x=11.50, y=54.00, z=191.50, EntityPaintingl='MpServer', x=81.06, y=32.50, z=9.00, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=14.88, y=64.00, z=144.44, EntityPaintingl='MpServer', x=87.06, y=32.50, z=8.50, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=15.53, y=64.00, z=145.53, EntityPainting l='MpServer', x=110.00, y=32.50, z=13.06, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=11.92, y=43.00, z=168.46, EntityPaintingl='MpServer', x=89.00, y=32.50, z=6.06, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=11.67, y=43.00, z=169.39, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=18.88, y=54.00, z=81.38, EntityCreeperl='MpServer', x=24.05, y=11.00, z=91.54, EntitySpiderl='MpServer', x=21.44, y=42.00, z=167.47, EntityBatl='MpServer', x=31.88, y=36.94, z=143.55, EntityPaintingl='MpServer', x=113.00, y=32.50, z=11.94, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=20.34, y=63.00, z=60.56, EntityPainting l='MpServer', x=100.50, y=32.50, z=13.06, EntityCreeperl='MpServer', x=23.07, y=11.00, z=90.44, EntityPaintingl='MpServer', x=112.00, y=32.50, z=3.06, EntityCreeperl='MpServer', x=18.31, y=11.14, z=90.70, EntityPainting l='MpServer', x=99.00, y=33.00, z=26.06, EntityPaintingl='MpServer', x=107.00, y=33.00, z=22.94, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=45.41, y=72.00, z=78.59, EntityPaintingl='MpServer', x=107.00, y=33.00, z=26.06, EntityItem l='MpServer', x=44.13, y=70.13, z=77.59, EntityPaintingl='MpServer', x=115.06, y=32.50, z=30.00, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=38.53, y=72.00, z=89.81, EntityPaintingl='MpServer', x=101.94, y=17.50, z=116.00, EntityCreeper l='MpServer', x=24.44, y=43.00, z=171.00, EntityPaintingl='MpServer', x=101.94, y=18.00, z=115.00, EntityCreeperl='MpServer', x=24.50, y=45.00, z=189.50, EntityPaintingl='MpServer', x=93.06, y=32.50, z=28.00, EntityBat l='MpServer', x=28.09, y=60.10, z=185.50, EntityPaintingl='MpServer', x=82.50, y=32.50, z=17.94, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=25.50, y=30.00, z=210.50, EntityPaintingl='MpServer', x=85.94, y=32.50, z=9.00, EntityPainting l='MpServer', x=93.06, y=32.50, z=3.50, EntityChocoboYellowChocobo'/154461, l='MpServer', x=56.75, y=67.00, z=79.54, EntityPaintingl='MpServer', x=87.06, y=32.50, z=10.00, EntityPaintingl='MpServer', x=90.00, y=33.00, z=11.94, EntityZombie l='MpServer', x=59.12, y=23.25, z=160.97, EntityPaintingl='MpServer', x=113.94, y=33.00, z=37.00, EntityBatl='MpServer', x=45.33, y=31.71, z=140.15, EntityPaintingl='MpServer', x=117.94, y=17.50, z=83.00, EntityBat l='MpServer', x=37.39, y=39.00, z=157.43, EntityBatl='MpServer', x=37.39, y=38.00, z=164.82, EntityPaintingl='MpServer', x=117.94, y=17.50, z=83.00, EntityPaintingl='MpServer', x=113.94, y=33.00, z=37.00, EntityPainting l='MpServer', x=113.00, y=32.50, z=11.94, EntityPaintingl='MpServer', x=115.06, y=32.50, z=30.00, EntityPaintingl='MpServer', x=112.00, y=32.50, z=3.06, BT_EntityBackIteml='MpServer', x=0.00, y=0.00, z=0.00, EntityPainting l='MpServer', x=110.00, y=32.50, z=13.06, EntityPaintingl='MpServer', x=109.50, y=32.50, z=3.06, EntityPaintingl='MpServer', x=106.06, y=32.50, z=6.00, EntityPaintingl='MpServer', x=100.06, y=32.50, z=6.50, EntityPaintingl='MpServer', x=102.94, y=32.50, z=10.50, EntityPainting l='MpServer', x=99.00, y=33.00, z=26.06, EntityPaintingl='MpServer', x=107.00, y=33.00, z=22.94, EntityPaintingl='MpServer', x=107.00, y=33.00, z=26.06, EntityPaintingl='MpServer', x=100.50, y=32.50, z=13.06, EntityPaintingl='MpServer', x=101.94, y=17.50, z=116.00, EntityPainting l='MpServer', x=102.94, y=18.00, z=89.00, EntityPaintingl='MpServer', x=101.00, y=18.00, z=91.94, EntityPaintingl='MpServer', x=110.00, y=18.00, z=81.06, EntityPaintingl='MpServer', x=110.50, y=17.50, z=87.06, EntityPaintingl='MpServer', x=101.94, y=18.00, z=115.00, EntityPainting l='MpServer', x=105.50, y=18.00, z=106.06, EntityPolarBearBear'/154359, l='MpServer', x=-129.03, y=81.00, z=31.47, EntityFoxl='MpServer', x=-11.34, y=65.00, z=142.34, EntityPolarBearBear'/48741, l='MpServer', x=-128.91, y=80.00, z=112.00] Retry entities: 0 total; [] Stacktrace: at net.minecraft.client.multiplayer.WorldClient.func_72914_a (WorldClient.java:441) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_71396_d(Minecraft.java:2414) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.run(Minecraft.java:783) at java.lang.Thread.run(Unknown Source) -- System Details -- Details: Minecraft Version: 1.5.2 Operating System: Windows 7 (amd64) version 6.1 Java Version: 1.7.0_80, Oracle Corporation Java VM Version: Java HotSpot™ 64-Bit Server VM (mixed mode), Oracle Corporation Memory: 234110776 bytes (223 MB) / 1161822208 bytes (1108 MB) up to 2863661056 bytes (2731 MB) JVM Flags: 3 total; - XX:HeapDumpPath=MojangTricksIntelDriversForPerformance_javaw.exe_minecraft.exe.heapdump -Xmx3072m - XX:MaxPermSize=256m AABB Pool Size: 10649 (596344 bytes; 0 MB) allocated, 3 (168 bytes; 0 MB) used Suspicious classes: FML and Forge are installed IntCache: cache: 0, tcache: 0, allocated: 0, tallocated: 0 FML: MCP v7.51 FML v5.2.23.737 Minecraft Forge 7.8.1.737 67 mods loaded, 67 mods active mcp{7.51} Coder Pack (minecraft.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post- initialized->Available FML{5.2.23.737} Mod Loader (coremods) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre- initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available Forge{7.8.1.737} Forge (coremods) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available CodeChickenCore {0.8.7.3} Core (coremods) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post- initialized->Available CoFHFramework{1.5.2.5} Framework (coremods) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre- initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available ImmibisMicroblocks{55.0.7} Microblocks (coremods) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available NotEnoughItems{1.5.2.28} Enough Items (coremods) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized- >Initialized->Post-initialized->Available mod_bspkrsCore{v2.09(1.5.2)} bspkrsCore (1.5.2 bspkrsCorev2.09.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available TreeCapitator{Forge 1.5.2.r14} TreeCapitator (1.5.2TreeCapitator.Forge.1.5.2.r14.Uni.CoreMod.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available CoFHCore{1.5.2.5} CoFHCore (CoFHCore-1.5.2.5.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized- >Available CoFHWorld{1.5.2.5} CoFHWorld (CoFHCore-1.5.2.5.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre- initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available CustomLAN{2.2} LAN Mod (CustomPortForge.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available ImmibisMicroblocksInstallCheck{55.0.7} Microblocks (Checks for incorrect installation, ignore this) (immibis-microblocks-55.0.7.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post- initialized->Available DamageIndicatorsMod{2.7.0.1} Indicators (1.5.2 DamageIndicators v2.7.0.1.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available AsgardShield_Core{2.0.4} AsgardShield (1.5.2AsgardShield_Core_2.0.4Forge.zip) Unloaded->Constructed- >Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available ASAddon_Hallowed{2.0.0} Addon- Hallowed (1.5.2ASAddonHallowed_v2.0.0Forge.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized- >Post-initialized->Available HarkenScythe_Core{2.1.6} HarkenScythe (1.5.2HarkenScythe_v2.1.6Forge.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available ASAddon_HarkenScythe{2.0.0} Addon- HarkenScythe (1.5.2ASAddonHarkenScythe_v2.0.0Forge.zip) Unloaded- >Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available ASAddon_NetherEnder{2.0.0} Addon- Nether-Ender (1.5.2ASAddonNetherEnder_v2.0.0Forge.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized- >Initialized->Post-initialized->Available ASAddon_ColorAPI{1.0.0} ASAddon_ColorAPI (1.5.2AsgardShield_Core_2.0.4Forge.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post- initialized->Available BetterStorage{0.6.2.23-hotfix2} BetterStorage (1.5.2BetterStorage_0.6.2.23- hotfix2.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available mod_ArmorBarMod{0.7.1} Bar Mod (ArmorBarv0.7.1.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized- >Initialized->Post-initialized->Available Artifice{1.5.2R1.1.2} Artifice (Artifice-1.1.2-182.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available ArtificeCompat| Chisel{1.5.2R1.1.2} Compat: Chisel (Artifice-1.1.2-182.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre- initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available ArtificeCompat|EE3{1.5.2R1.1.2} Compat: EE3 (Artifice-1.1.2-182.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized- >Available ArtificeCompat|Forestry{1.5.2R1.1.2} Compat: Forestry (Artifice-1.1.2-182.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available ArtificeCompat|MFR {1.5.2R1.1.2} Compat: MFR (Artifice-1.1.2-182.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized- >Initialized->Post-initialized->Available ArtificeCompat|Railcraft{1.5.2R1.1.2} Compat: Railcraft (Artifice-1.1.2-182.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized- >Available ArtificeCompat|Vanilla{1.5.2R1.1.2} Compat: Vanilla (Artifice-1.1.2-182.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available Backpack{1.12.13} Backpack (backpack-1.12.13-1.5.2.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post- initialized->Available mod_BackTools{1.5.2v1} mod_BackTools (BackTools1.5.2v1.zip) Unloaded- >Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available BattleTowers{1.3.4} Towers (BattleTowers_1.5.2.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available BetterDungeons{1.8} dungeons (BetterDungeons.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized- >Initialized->Post-initialized->Available BiblioCraft{1.3.3} BiblioCraft (BiblioCraftv1.3.3.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available mod_BuffBarMod {0.7.1} Bar Mod (BuffBarv0.7.1.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post- initialized->Available ChestTransporter{1.1.6} Transporter (chestTransporter_1.1.6_Universal.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available eplus{1.15.4} Plus (EnchantingPlus-1.15.4.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post- initialized->Available ExtrabiomesXL{3.13.4} ExtrabiomesXL (ExtrabiomesXL-universal-1.5.2-3.13.4.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available hexxitgear {1.5.2R1.0} Gear (HexxitGear-1.0-23.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized- >Post-initialized->Available ImmibisCore{55.1.6} Core (immibis-core-55.1.6.jar) Unloaded- >Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available InfernalMobs{1.3.1} Mobs (InfernalMobs_1.5.2.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available inventorytweaks{1.54b} Tweaks (InventoryTweaks-1.54b.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre- initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available MapWriter{2.0} MapWriter (mapwriter-2.0.5.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available Meteors{2.10.2} Meteors (Meteors Mod V2.10.2.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post- initialized->Available More Bows{1.5_v1} Bows mod (More bows 1.5.2_2 Forge.jar) Unloaded- >Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available Natura{2.1.5} Natura (Natura_1.5.2_2.1.5.1.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available Natura|CompatMineFactoryReloaded{0.1} compat: MFR (Natura_1.5.2_2.1.5.1.jar) Unloaded- >Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available NEIPlugins{1.0.9.3} Plugins (NEIPlugins-1.0.9.3.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available LegendGear{1.5.2} LegendGear (NMcCoy-LegendGear-1.5.2.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized- >Initialized->Post-initialized->Available ObsidiPlates{1.5.0} Pressure Plates (obsidiplates-1.5.2-universal-1.5.0.13.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post- initialized->Available OffLawn{1.0} offLawn (OffLawn-1.5.1.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized- >Initialized->Post-initialized->Available ProjectZulu|Core{1.0.3.8} Zulu Core (ProjectZuluCompletev1.0.3.8.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized- >Available ProjectZulu|Blocks{1.0.3.8} Zulu Block and Items (ProjectZuluCompletev1.0.3.8.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized- >Available ProjectZulu|Dungeon{1.0.3.8} Zulu Mobs (ProjectZuluCompletev1.0.3.8.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available ProjectZulu|Mobs {1.0.3.8} Zulu Mobs (ProjectZuluCompletev1.0.3.8.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized- >Initialized->Post-initialized->Available ProjectZulu|World{1.0.3.8} Zulu World (ProjectZuluCompletev1.0.3.8.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized- >Available QuantumCraft{1.01} qCraft (qCraft1.01.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized- >Initialized->Post-initialized->Available xreliquary{1.5.2} Reliquary (Reliquary1.0.6d.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available rftl{1.0} RottenFleshToLeather (RottenFleshToLeather-1.5.1.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized- >Initialized->Post-initialized->Available AS_Ruins{10.3} Spawning System (Ruins_1.5.2.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available secretroomsmod {4.6.0} SecretRoomsMod (SecretRoomsMod-universal-4.6.0.283.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized- >Initialized->Post-initialized->Available SoulShards{1.0.16} Shards (SoulShards-1.0.36- universal-srg.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available TConstruct{1.5.2_1.4.3d7} Construct (TConstruct_1.5.2_1.4.3.final.jar) Unloaded->Constructed- >Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available TConstruct|CompatMineFactoryReloaded{0.1} Compat: MFR (TConstruct_1.5.2_1.4.3.final.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized- >Initialized->Post-initialized->Available TwilightForest{1.18.1} Twilight Forest (twilightforest-1.18.1.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized- >Available WildCaves3{0.4.2} Caves 3 (WildCaves3-0.4.2.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre- initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available chococraft{2.8.8} ChocoCraft (zzzChococraft_2.8.8.zip) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available LWJGL: 2.9.0 OpenGL: AMD Radeon HD 7900 Series GL version 4.3.12618 Compatibility Profile Context 13.251.0.0, ATI Technologies Inc. Is Modded: Definitely; Client brand changed to 'fml,forge' Type: Client (map_client.txt) Texture Pack: Default Profiler Position: N/A (disabled) Vec3 Pool Size: 241 (13496 bytes; 0 MB) allocated, 241 (13496 bytes; 0 MB) used